In order to transmit scanned data to servers through a network, an image reading apparatus contains the scanned data in transmission data (for example, HTTP requests). In this case, the formats of the transmission data may differ depending on the servers. For this reason, in order to transmit scanned data to servers, an image reading apparatus has transmission programs corresponding to transmission data formats for the servers. There has been disclosed a communication system which includes a relay apparatus for relaying scanned data transmission in order to transmit scanned data from an image reading apparatus to service providing servers through a network. In this communication system, the relay apparatus executes a transmission program prepared for each server, thereby relaying transmission of scanned data.
However, in the above described configuration, a transmission program for each server may be required. For this reason, an apparatus for storing the corresponding transmission program and executing the corresponding transmission program may be required.